


Purgation

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Extremely Dubious Consent, Falling In Love With Past Abuser, Knotting, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Redemption, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: Merry Smutmas, skeletalgeneral!Shiro’s been struggling to come to terms with the trauma of his slavery for almost a year now. And now, suddenly, his prime abuser falls right into his lap. Hungry for resolution and closure, Shiro maps out his revenge. But when he’s actually in that cell, he thinks that maybe what he wants most is to understand what happened to him and why. Exploring Lotor’s previously enigmatic and forbidden body with trembling hands, Shiro finds healing in being just as gentle as Lotor had been cruel.





	Purgation

Shiro brushed his thumb’s knuckle over the front of his pants, staring at the door.

Even through the thick fabric, he could feel the slight bump where his knot inflated during sex. A gift from the druids.

When he’d first discovered it, the first time he’d had the privacy to notice such things, he’d been horrified. How would he ever be able to make love to anyone with that? He couldn’t subject any humans to what he knew from experience was an excruciating form of copulation. The Galra had ruined more of his life than he’d thought before he’d escaped.

Now, he wasn’t so sure he resented having a knot.

Its presence gave him a surprising opportunity for poetic justice.

An eye for an eye.

He reached out his hand, opened the doors, and walked through into the spacious white room, waving the remote to Lotor’s restraints as their captive and potential ally looked up.

“I was wondering when you would show up,” Lotor said, sitting up on the padded floor of the room he was being kept in for the time being. He eyed the remote warily and kept talking. “I wanted to ask you why you argued my case when I arrived. I hadn’t expected that.”

“Why did you show up at all, if you expected me to refuse you?”

Lotor smiled, eyes dropping as he scratched idly at the corner of his mouth. “I wasn’t exactly watching the Voltron coalition broadcasts. I would have, eventually, to get a feel for who I was dealing with, but there were more pressing matters. Hearing that the black paladin was someone named Shiro didn’t tell me much.”

Shiro looked away, his chest feeling punctured. He had forgotten that Lotor had never even bothered to learn his name. All those rapes, and not once was Lotor curious about the champion’s actual name.

Shiro reached into his pocket and pulled out the bundle of fabric he’d brought, letting it unravel and hang from his fingers. He approached with a finger on the button of the remote that would render Lotor’s body painlessly immobile with a low magnetic pulse, Lotor watching him tensely.

He walked around to behind Lotor and kneeled down, keeping his breath measured but feeling his heart leap and his throat close up. He blinked hard to steady himself against the dizzying anxiety that crawled up his skull at being so close to Lotor again. He looped the first strip of fabric over Lotor’s head.

“Open your mouth.”

Lotor gave him a wide-eyed look over his shoulder, then turned away. Shiro tilted his head to make sure Lotor had obeyed, then ran the fabric between Lotor’s teeth, pulling it taut and brushing Lotor’s long hair aside to tie the strip at Lotor’s nape. He looped the second strip over Lotor’s eyes and neatly tied that off as well.

He stood up, walked around, and kneeled in front of Lotor.

“Here’s how this is going to work,” he said. “You’re going to obey every command I give you. You’re going to tolerate every demand I make of you. You won’t pull away or crawl away or retaliate with violence. If you do, I press this button, and make you immobile until I’m done with you. If you behave, you get to retain at least some of your autonomy rather than becoming a limp doll at my disposal. Understood?”

Lotor nodded slowly, shifting his jaw to get a feel for the gag. He wouldn’t be able to bite through it.

Shiro had made sure the gag was made of resilient fabric. It wouldn’t actually muffle any moans or protests Lotor made, simply make it impossible for him to say anything that could hurt or manipulate Shiro.

If he was going to do this, he was going to do it properly, without getting undermined.

Reaching out, Shiro took hold of a fistful of hair, taking his time to thread and weave it between his fingers before pulling sharply, listening to Lotor make a raspy hiss in his throat, lips peeling back to bare sharp fangs.

“You can start by kneeling properly. You know how. The way you like it when your concubines kneel.”

His mouth still curled into a grimace of pain, Lotor sat up straight, folding his legs under himself, hands curling to fists on his knees.

“Arch your back more. You know how angry people get sometimes when their playthings don’t kneel right.”

Lotor hadn't ever actually gotten angry with Shiro. Not for kneeling or anything else. He’d always been unfailingly sweet to Shiro, but he’d had other ways of showing his displeasure when Shiro didn’t strive for perfection.

Lotor arched his back obediently, now taking the orders more seriously and baring his neck without instruction just as he would have expected Shiro to do for him.

Shiro let go of his hair, trying to keep the quaking of his chest from being audible in his breathing.

He stood up, taking in the sight.

Lotor made a pretty picture, kneeling like that.

Probably a much prettier picture than Shiro.

Sleeker, slimmer, with luscious white locks.

Shiro’s justice may have been poetic, but it was straight-up erotic as well.

He unzipped his pants, pushing them down with his underwear, hand lightly toying with his stirring dick.

He came up, pulling Lotor’s hair again, positioning his mouth closer to Shiro’s hips. “Mind the fangs. I’ll do a lot worse than force you to pleasure me if you start getting snappy,” he said as he rubbed Lotor’s face on himself. Then he turned Lotor’s head and forced his mouth up and down the shaft. His dick grew more, trapped between Lotor’s forcibly parted lips and Shiro’s pelvis. An unexpected spire of rage coiled through him, and Shiro jerked Lotor by the hair, shoving that pretty face repeatedly against his crotch until Lotor was disoriented enough that his hands flew up, bracing himself, unresisting, trying to ground himself on Shiro’s thighs.

Irritated, raw to the core, Shiro tossed Lotor’s head away, watching him unbalance and fall sprawling on the padded floor.

Shiro sighed and walked away, needing some space.

“Undress yourself,” he called over his shoulder as he walked to the wall and leaned into it, his hand and forehead sinking into the wall padding as he tried to control the ugly nausea and anxiety that rumbled and roiled through him.

He was fine.

This was fine.

He was just upset that he hadn’t followed the plan. The plan having been to be as exquisitely effective, commanding, and yet non-violent with Lotor as Lotor had been with him. The plan was to get Lotor arching up to him, begging for more despite himself, until he got his first taste of knot and regretted it. Just as Lotor had done to Shiro that first night.

Just as Lotor had tricked and manipulated Shiro into hating and blaming himself.

He turned around, finding Lotor most of the way out of his clothing, pulling his flight suit down off his hips and shimmying out.

“Lie down when you’re finished. On your back.”

Lotor froze, looking around in the direction of Shiro’s voice.

When Shiro didn’t say anything, Lotor resumed pulling the suit off his feet. Finishing, he tossed the suit aside, toed his armor further away, and gingerly lowered himself down, first sitting, then stretching out.

Shiro took one last steadying breath that dissolved his dizziness, then walked close once more.

Lotor lay placidly, face blank, hands flat on the floor next to his thighs. The contrast with the plush floor material made his skin look almost a fluorescent violet, shifting plum here and periwinkle there in the bright light.

Shiro kneeled close, fascinated. He’d always perceived the Galra as simply purple and never taken the time to notice how vivacious their skin was, just as illustrious as human skin. He watched Lotor’s belly rise and fall slowly, hitching now and then from nerves, his abdominal muscles twitching. Looking close, he noticed Lotor’s hands trembling, Lotor pressing them harder into the floor to try to control them.

He reached a hand out, tracing the ligaments in the back of Lotor’s hand with his fingertips and Lotor shook harder under the touch, his breath suddenly speeding up.

“Is it scary? To be at someone’s mercy? To be an object for them to do what they will with? I certainly thought so when our roles were reversed. But maybe you’re made of something stronger.”

Judging by the tremble in Lotor’s jaw before he swallowed and brought it under control, pulling the gag taut with a hard bite, he wasn’t.

Shiro wondered if Lotor regretted how he’d used Shiro. Or if perhaps he only regretted falling into a position that allowed Shiro his justice. Maybe he’d ask after, and maybe the answer would make a difference in how Shiro felt.

He pushed his hand across Lotor’s smooth belly, feeling the muscles writhe. Perhaps in fear? Revulsion? Maybe even excitement.

His other hand reached up and passed over one of Lotor’s right nipples. Lotor had two on each side. One where a human would have it, and one, a little smaller, closer to his armpit. Shiro had never gotten a chance to find this out before now — Lotor had always remained fully dressed while playing with Shiro, only freeing his cock from his suit when he needed it. Shiro pressed hard on the nipple with his thumb and Lotor hissed again, low in his throat, shaking under Shiro’s hands. He pressed the smaller nipple to the same effect.

Massaging Lotor’s nipples, Shiro let his tech hand slide down to Lotor’s cock, squeezing it at the base where the knot would grow until Lotor growled, his knees jerking up. Shiro watched, fascinated, as Lotor’s claws grew out and dug into the floor, his hips squirming to get away from the pain.

Then Lotor realized that Shiro had both hands occupied.

He sat up swinging, claws coming directly for Shiro’s face, even with the blindfold, but Shiro was faster. He caught Lotor’s wrist with one hand, and with the other, reached for the remote at his side, firmly pressing the incapacitating button. Lotor fell limp, dangling crookedly from where Shiro was still gripping his arm.

Shiro let go, and watched Lotor crumple further into a helpless heap, arm at an awkward angle, legs splayed.

He had been rendered motionless so quickly and effectively that aside from his shallow breathing, he looked like a corpse that had been dumped without any respect.

Shiro tossed the remote aside.

“I warned you.”

Lotor growled, but it had little power behind it, the muscles that controlled his breathing stripped of voluntary control.

Shiro stared at the limp body a while longer before reaching out and rolling Lotor onto his front, feeling smug when he realized how uncomfortable it would be for his captive.

Then he gasped quietly.

On Lotor’s back, on either side along his spine, were a row of frilly… somethings.

They were shaped like seashells, or handheld fans, the broad ends of them hiding openings in delicate fuzzy skin like the edges of cat ears. Oriented out and down, the six small features trembled softly like flower petals in a breeze, each topped with tufts of soft fur at the base and what looked almost like long lashes along the edges, which fanned out across Lotor’s powerful lats.

Shiro reached forward and brushed the fur of one, fingertip barely making contact, but Lotor moaned in a wounded manner as if struck. The whole little organ was about as wide as three of Shiro’s fingers, the skin nearby dusky like Lotor’s nipples. As Lotor breathed, the delicate lashes thrummed, vibrating against his skin. Shiro fingered one more firmly and Lotor gave a loud, dry sob, his ribcage overpowering the effects of his electromagnetic restraints. Shiro paused. He was wary of tricks, but if it was unhampered by the cuffs, the reaction had to have been entirely involuntary and reflexive.

Human hand busy with gently massaging the strange organ, Shiro reached up with his other to ungag Lotor.

“Behave,” he warned, and pressed the remote button to relinquish Lotor’s control over himself.

Lotor’s voice immediately rose in a wail, back arching under Shiro’s touch, claws perforating the floor padding.

“What do Galra use these for?” Shiro asked and pressed harder.

Lotor roared, but restrained himself from lashing out. “Not — Galra!”

“Altean?”

“Yes!” Lotor was panting now. “Stop! Stop, and I’ll behave. Do anything but that!”

Shiro let go of the little organ immediately, and Lotor dropped out of his hard arch, hyperventilating, shuddering, and struggling to put himself back together.

Switching the remote between his hands, Shiro got a good grip on the back of Lotor’s neck with his tech fingers, and pulled Lotor off the floor into a kneeling position.

Lotor's face was obviously stricken with fear, even with his eyes hidden. Startlingly, the blindfold was soaked with tears.

“Well?” Shiro asked, refusing to feel pity or remorse.

Lotor swallowed. “They’re spacial sensors. Nothing but nerves and hair follicles to pick up air currents and orient the body in space, predict the movements of opponents, read their moods, control rituals and the energy they require,” he said, tripping over words in his rush to get them out.

Shiro frowned. “How do you wear clothing over them if they’re so sensitive?”

“Special clothing,” Lotor said, inching away defensively, his back turned as far from Shiro as possible. “Alchemomagnetic numbing of the nerves. It became necessary as Altean civilization advanced.”

“Allura has those too?”

Lotor nodded. He was starting to visibly regain some of his dignity, straightening again, face closing up.

Shiro hummed. “I guess I’ll go find out more before continuing. Kneel properly and wait for me to come back.”

Lotor’s mouth opened in protest, but then he stopped himself and obeyed.

Shiro gagged him before he left.

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

After a conversation with Coran that fell somewhere between “eye opening” and “too much information,” Shiro came back, opening the door to find Lotor exactly where he’d left him, back arched, neck demurely showed off, an uneasy expression on his gag-distended face.

Coran had confirmed that Alteans had, indeed, evolved small organs called heriphals that grew on their backs and allowed them to interpret air currents as a sense much more powerful than any possessed by furred species like the Galra. However, due to their intimacy, they eventually came to be considered indecent, to be hidden the same as genitals. First they were covered with silk capes draped over low cuts in Altean gowns. Then the technology developed to deaden their nerves while under clothing, and by Coran’s time, heriphals no longer had any use in martial or magic art as they were either completely insensate while dressed, or overloaded with information while naked. In fact, they were so sensitive from daily deprivation that most Alteans never undressed all the way for sex to avoid having to feel them, even going so far as to cover their heriphals with numbing aerosols before bathing or changing outfits.

Shiro kneeled in front of Lotor.

“You’re kidding yourself if you think I’m not going to touch your heriphals again.”

Lotor jerked, brow tense.

“Nevertheless, you’re still going to behave, like you said you would. If you do, I’ll keep my explorations gentle. If you don’t, I won’t bother to be so restrained. Understood?”

Lotor’s stomach tensed, the muscles there all bunching up defensively as Shiro watched. But ultimately, Lotor nodded.

“Good boy. Now lie on your stomach.”

Lotor’s jaw trembled, having not been prepared for this to happen so suddenly, but Shiro only waited, delighted to see his tormentor of so many months look scared and vulnerable. Knowing that Lotor’s entire mind was going haywire right now from the overstimulated heriphals, just from being naked, filled him with a sense of power he hadn’t had before.

On his first visit, he’d felt like a small child trying to punch up at an adult. He had no malice in him, no experience with sadism. Lotor was older than him, more physically powerful, Galra, and didn’t suffer Shiro’s unwavering need to do what’s right.

Now, Lotor was the one exposed and childlike, his vulnerability on display for exploitation. His age, strength, size, and the history he’d had with Shiro suddenly didn’t matter.

Slowly, Lotor walked his hands forward off his knees and lowered himself down.

He stayed with his hands at his shoulders for a couple seconds, face looking up at Shiro with his brow furrowed faintly. Shiro wondered if Lotor would have said anything then if he hadn’t been gagged.

But he _was_ gagged.

And he had no choice.

So, slowly, Lotor lay down his head, and pulled his hands down to rest at his sides.

Shiro stood and walked to Lotor’s hips, stepping over and lowering himself down until he was straddling Lotor’s warm thighs.

He kneaded Lotor’s ass and moaned, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling, imagining fucking Lotor. Unbidden, the memories of Lotor fucking him came too, but Shiro wasn’t scared of those memories right now. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be scared of them again.

Lotor shifted, the motion pulling at the hairs on Shiro’s thighs, and Shiro opened his eyes to watch Lotor pull his hands from where they’d been almost pinned by Shiro’s legs to clench his fists up near his shoulders.

It struck Shiro as a somewhat feminine posture and he groaned again as he took in Lotor’s incredible contour, his radiant, beautiful skin rippling over graceful bones and sculpted muscle. Shiro's nails dug into Lotor’s ass as he groaned, enjoying the rumble of his own chest. Lotor gave his own sort of half moan in reply, though it seemed more pained than anything.

“You have an amazing body, you know that?”

His fingers, pressed together, slid off Lotor’s ass sideways into the rut under his obliques and then ran up Lotor’s sides, pressing hard into the flesh to get his fill of its warmth and texture.

Lotor jumped when Shiro’s hands reached halfway up his ribs, and Shiro doubled back, having noticed grooves in the skin. Lotor’s elbows twitched tighter against his torso as he grunted in protest. Leaning over, Shiro peered to investigate and found small slips of flesh that peeled back to show the tiniest slits of what might be gills. He stared. Then reached up to ungag his victim once more.

“What’s that?”

Lotor moved his tongue around his mouth, growing accustomed to not having the fabric messing up his mouth.

“To prevent suffocation,” he said finally. “They don’t let air in unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

Shiro had a perverse thought. “Can I force it open?” he asked, and was immediately met with a horrified downturn of Lotor’s mouth, who either disbelieved or didn’t want to believe that Shiro could be such a monster. Shiro privately agreed, he couldn’t, but he was happy to scare Lotor with it.

Lotor continued to hold still without answer, and Shiro backed off.

“If I’d had such interesting features, would you have played with them?”

Lotor hadn’t found anything too interesting on Shiro. He’d been quite fascinated by Shiro’s pubic hair, pulling it sometimes while fucking Shiro, but otherwise, nothing drew his attention for exploitation aside from the simple act of raping Shiro.

“Perhaps.”

Shiro hadn’t expected an answer.

“Tell you what, if you keep quiet unless spoken to, I’ll keep the gag out. If you start getting too wordy, I’ll put in back in. Deal?”

“Why? It would be easier to incapacitate and gag me.”

“Because you didn’t do it to me so it doesn’t interest me too much.”

Lotor’s face was intense, and Shiro had the feeling that if he’d not blindfolded Lotor, he would now be shuddering and feeling vulnerable under a piercing stare. Lotor was almost certainly trying to gain back some power right now by analyzing what Shiro had given away, and Shiro needed to reassert his upper hand soon, without rushing, or Lotor might just manage to succeed.

He let the little gill-like organs be and sat forward to run his hands over Lotor’s shoulders, gripping the bone structure there, massaging Lotor’s neck, which melted submissively, Lotor’s intensity waning. Shiro gave himself a pat on the back for restraining himself from any sudden displays of dominance. He pushed the fingers of his flesh hand into Lotor’s hair and lifted them, neither roughly nor gently, enjoying the silky texture slipping back down through his fingers.

It was… _liberating_ , and enjoyable, not just to touch an attractive body or to have his abuser pliant under his control, but to explore previously forbidden knowledge.

Shiro’s head spun as he pulled his hand through Lotor’s locks once more, committing the sensation to memory.

Lotor had never been rough or terrifying.

The first time Shiro had stepped into his palace apartments, he’d been petrified, walking on numb legs only because he had no choice and no chance to escape the guns pointed at him. He’d expected violence and to be brutalized into submission. But the prince had only tied him to the headboard and teased him for hours until Shiro had begged for release from the mounting tension. Despite the situation, it had been exciting to watch Lotor, all dressed in armor with only his dick showing, climb on top of him. It was only when Lotor had given him that release, fucked him within an inch of his life, that it had hurt. A lot. The knot was… Shiro still wasn’t sure how long it would have taken to recover from their coupling with Earth medicine. There had been a lot of blood. The sheets had been sticky with it. Lotor hadn’t looked the least bit apologetic, though he didn’t gloat, and at the time, Shiro had been thankful for even that small mercy. He’d been even more terrified the next time Lotor had summoned him and treated him kindly.

How many times had he thought, locked back in his cell, that maybe, just maybe, if Lotor had undressed more, everything would have been less painful. If he’d known that Lotor had cared more, if Lotor had been more willing to show some vulnerability, then maybe he would have fallen a little in love, and the knot would have been more tolerable.

Sometimes, trapped in his cell, he’d thought with nauseated terror that perhaps he’d already _fallen_ in love — that maybe Lotor’s smidgen of kindness, the most anyone had given Shiro in countless months, was already enough for Shiro to latch onto him. Maybe, if he’d gotten to touch Lotor, maybe if he hadn’t been ordered to keep his hands to himself, maybe if he’d been able to see then how Lotor’s skin glowed so many colors in the light, maybe the idea of being a little in love with his eloquent, poised, beautiful rapist wouldn’t have destroyed Shiro quite so much.

Or maybe it would have made it worse.

Either way, something in Shiro’s heart was stitching itself back together in this quiet moment of watching Lotor’s hair fall, brilliant white strands reflecting the whole spectrum of colors.

Shiro leaned down and kissed Lotor’s neck.

It was so warm and soft that he shuddered and put his lips back on it, not quite kissing, but letting the thousands of nerves in his lips soak in the feeling of Lotor. He closed his eyes and sighed. Flooded by the scent of Lotor, he breathed deeper to possess that too.

He wouldn’t tease Lotor for hours to get him to beg.

He had neither the confidence nor the disposition for that. If he didn’t pull it off right, Lotor would only remember that part of the experience with contempt.

Shiro’s mind went to his dick, tightly pressing against the front of his pants. Taking one last moment to absorb having Lotor lie quietly beneath him, Shiro finally stood and undressed.

The knot didn’t form until later, he’d learned that, but his new Galra precome oozed in copious quantities even when he was only slightly aroused, and it clung now to his underwear in sticky strands as he pulled his briefs off and tossed them aside, palming the mess to spread it around more evenly. He should have pulled his shirt off first, he realized. Even trying to keep it clean and using his dry tech hand that held the remote to pull it off, he left a mess all along the inside of it.

Whatever, he thought as he squeezed his cocktip again, eyes squeezing shut with a satisfied sigh through his nose. There was going to be a lot more than just his shirt to clean up. And he’d probably still have a lot of explaining to do later. This was bound to get out.

He sat back down on Lotor, pressing his cock against Lotor’s hole, feeling it twitch and even almost give, which made Lotor jump and tense and double down on denying Shiro entry.

Shiro set the remote aside and ran the heel of his palm heavily up Lotor’s spine, feeling the vertebrae and watching Lotor’s back flex up into it in response. Reaching Lotor’s head, Shiro untied Lotor’s blindfold, no longer worried about Lotor’s power or lack thereof. If anything went sideways, Shiro’s hand would go straight for the delicate heriphals to deal as much crippling pain as possible.

He thought that and yet still was unprepared for Lotor’s wide eyes meeting his — fluorescently colored and vivid in their incredulity and anger. Shiro’s breath stopped for a moment as he was lost in vibrant cerulean and inky indigo.

He’d forgotten how singularly gorgeous those eyes were.

Lotor’s face twitched with growing fury, and Shiro leaned down to kiss his neck once more. He lifted his hips a fraction off of Lotor’s, pushing his dick back and forth past that hole, delighting in the smooth press and rub of warm skin against his head.

He pulled his head away enough to see Lotor’s face again, which had morphed to confusion, and laughed softly, nuzzling into Lotor’s ear.

God, revenge felt good.

His hand that wasn’t occupied with his dick tiptoed carefully up to one of Lotor’s heriphals and gently pressed the skin just near it, making Lotor gasp.

He massaged the spot until Lotor was squirming, moaning lightly.

The next time he checked Lotor’s face, it was flushed, eyes closed, lips wet and parted. Lotor opened his eyes when he felt Shiro slowing his actions and gazed back with unease, like he wasn’t sure what bewildering behavior to expect from Shiro next.

Shiro smiled softly.

Good.

Lotor appeared more confused, and Shiro leaned in to whisper hotly into his ear, “You know you need to relax.”

Lotor started to say something, bit it off, then finally, resentfully, through clenched teeth, said, “Did you know? Had you ever been with anyone before me?”

Shiro blinked. “No.”

“No, it didn’t seem like it.”

It was said with so much venom that Shiro knew it was meant to hurt him, but Lotor had revealed something he hadn’t meant to, and the words did quite the opposite.

Bolstered, Shiro asked gently, “This is your first time in this position, then?”

Lotor paled a little, the beautiful violet of his complexion taking on an ashy lavender sheen. He swallowed hard.

“Aren’t you lucky, then, that I don’t have a knot?”

Lotor seemed to remember how to breathe suddenly, his shoulders slumping in relief as he obviously recalled how much smaller Shiro’s cock was than his own, how it hadn’t had a knot or barbs or any other cruel thing. Good. Shiro wasn’t sure if Lotor had ever found out about these last couple modifications the druids had made to him before he’d managed to escape.

The knot would be an unpleasant surprise.

Just like it had been for Shiro.

And as Shiro pressed the tip of his dick against that hole again, Lotor, slowly, lulled into a false sense of safety, won over his instinct to clench and let Shiro in.

It was a long, easy slide inside, even with Lotor’s tissues fluttering around him in alarm, trying to expel him, Lotor obviously trying to control this but failing from inexperience.

Shiro fucked him lightly, hips moving in a loose, round movement that ignored the way Lotor’s rim tried to pull him back in or push him back out every time he changed directions. He kept the pressure even and steady on the spot of skin near the heriphal, moving his other hand to do the same. In his own head, however, Shiro was all but screaming, watching the way his dick disappeared. He had to imagine pain and torture to keep himself from being unseated from control by his own arousal. He dared a glance up at Lotor’s waist, narrow and lined with muscle, firmly gripped on both sides by Shiro’s hands. He thought the change of vista would help cool off, but he had to pull out, almost orgasming right then and there. Eyes searching Lotor’s physique, he realized there wasn’t a single safe bit to stare at while his cock was being squeezed and sucked like that.

He met Lotor’s eyes. Lotor was watching him with apprehension once more, young-looking in his vulnerability. Shiro hadn’t noticed him move his arms but now saw that they were folded in front of Lotor like he was laid out for a massage.

“You feel amazing.”

Lotor’s cheeks flushed a vivid plum, his eyes darting away.

“I could get used to fucking you every goddamn day. Train you up until you learn to enjoy it and beg for it.”

Still silent, Lotor started to turn his head away, like he hoped Shiro wouldn’t notice if he did it slowly enough.

“Or are you already enjoying it? Surprised? Unhappy? Secretly pleased?”

He couldn’t see Lotor’s face now, but his ear had gone past plum and was quickly approaching a dark fuchsia.

Shiro pushed in roughly, earning himself a muffled cry, and lay down, grinding his hips down into Lotor’s. His chest and abdomen brushed across Lotor’s back, and he could feel Lotor’s skin crawl and seize as the soft heriphal fur brushed Shiro’s skin. Positioning his head to breathe right on the back of Lotor’s ear and neck, he kept going with tormenting Lotor about his obvious discomfort.

“I wonder if you've given up any control in bed at all? No. Why would you? The emperor's own son doesn’t take direction, doesn’t even conceive of such a thing. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve never even had sex as an equal before. Only abused slaves who had no choice. No way of getting validation that way, huh? Pity. You know you’re beautiful, but is this the first time anyone’s ever told you you’re beautiful because they simply wanted to?”

Shiro suddenly remembered that he hadn’t actually said it out loud, and whispered, "You're beautiful," emphatically and humidly into Lotor’s ear. Lotor’s breath hitched, and he trembled beneath Shiro.

Lotor was squeezing down on his dick in seemingly helpless rhythm, breaking apart under Shiro’s words, and Shiro had to blink to clear his vision. It was so difficult to focus on what he was saying and not how tight Lotor was. So very, very hot and tight…

“Is this maybe all you ever wanted? The thing that was missing in your life? For someone to look at you and be so taken by you that you became all they wanted? Does it feel good to obey someone other than yourself or Zarkon? To feel helpless and yet cradled by someone else’s careful plan for you?”

Lotor was now shaking head to foot, and Shiro grabbed a handful of hair to turn his head.

Lotor was crying.

Just a couple tears had fallen but he still looked startled and mortified to be seen. Anger blossomed, those sharp fangs being bared, and Shiro couldn’t think of anything to say other than, “Even like this, you’re beautiful.”

It stopped Lotor in his tracks. He seemed affronted by being so easily neutralized, yet flattered all the same.

Shiro rolled his hips hard and found it difficult, and he realized that his knot was forming.

Lotor’s eyes snapped wide with fear. “ _No._ ”

Shiro was almost thrown. He held tight, left hand coming to wrap around Lotor’s waist as Lotor tried to stand, the other hand squeezing between them to press hard against a heriphal, crumpling Lotor back down to his knees in a sharp cry. Shiro wrestled him to one side, rotating, and they crashed to the floor, Shiro’s hand immediately flying to the remote.

Lotor went limp.

Shiro's knot was on the very edge of Lotor’s rim, threatening to pop out from the constricting muscle in either direction. If Lotor had been a little quicker, it would have been dislodged. Tightening his grip on Lotor’s prone torso, Shiro lifted his hips and shoved in to make sure his knot swelled where it was supposed to and didn’t get trapped outside.

He waited, gently grinding upward, feeling it swell, ignoring Lotor’s heavy weight crushing him against the floor.

He pressed the button on the remote again, and Lotor was immediately in motion, hand on Shiro’s abs, pressing him away, trying to pull up and off.

It was too late.

Lotor sat down hard, draped back against Shiro’s chest and panting. Being larger than Shiro, this meant his shoulder blade smothered Shiro and his full weight slowly toppled them backwards. Shiro pushed with one of his feet and they rolled to the side, Lotor catching himself with a frustrated snarl.

Then Lotor twisted around with an unexpected look of betrayal shining in his eyes — his cheeks flushed and his lips damp, parted, and trailing saliva from when he’d lost motor function. Shiro had to _force_ himself to start breathing again, he was so taken by the visual.

“Since when — you didn’t — I never noticed — ”

“When the druids appropriated me again. I escaped without giving them a chance to pawn me off onto you once more.”

Lotor still looked more hurt and submissive than confused. “You were planning this the whole time?”

“Of course.”

Lotor hitched a knee up and tried to pull himself off again, but couldn’t go anywhere. When he turned back again, he looked truly lost, and Shiro soaked in the insecurity like a balm to his very soul.

He ran a hand up Lotor’s front, immediately winning Lotor’s attention to it, who watched it progress to his chest with glazed eyes, still panting, still scared. Shiro rubbed his own chest forward again, onto the heriphals, making Lotor cry out and convulse around Shiro, who was so close to losing control.

God, Lotor was so tight, so hot, so —

It hit him then, that he was about to come and there was no stopping it, and the very next moment, his breath hitched, held, and he was climaxing.

Letting himself fall to the padded floor, he quickly set one hand to massage near the heriphals again, and one to stroke Lotor’s cock, which he wasn’t at all surprised to find hard and leaking.

Lotor pulsed hard around him, bucking and shaking, locking in place, and Shiro felt the unmistakable sensation of releasing into Lotor. On and on and on —

He recognized at some point that Lotor came too. His left hand digging fingers into Shiro’s thigh, and the other pulling his own long hair, he spilled all over Shiro’s hand. When he pulled away from Shiro and twisted to lie more on his back, Shiro saw his face and chest covered with long drips of white come.

He kept squeezing Lotor's twitching cock until Lotor started to shake and beg him to stop, knees drawing up at the overstimulation.

Shiro let go, eyes drinking up how wrecked Lotor looked, one leg still dangling up in the air as he panted, eyes only for Shiro’s face, those blackened-ultramarine pupils blown out. When Lotor realized they were gazing at one another, he looked down, a small frown tugging at his brows and lips. Shiro studied the beautiful long lashes fanning over his cheeks with each slow blink.

Still dazed with release, he rolled his hips, making Lotor gasp, eyes fluttering to Shiro’s before escaping again.

“Do you think you’re bleeding?” Shiro asked. “When I pull out, is there going to be a huge mess like when you fucked me?”

Lotor turned away. “Not that much. Some, probably. You didn’t exactly prepare me for it. But I won’t need a healing pod.”

Shiro pulled Lotor’s face around. “All the more reason to do this again, isn’t it?”

Lotor’s eyes went even wider, hand unclasping from where he’d grabbed Shiro’s wrist at the sudden motion. Inside him, Lotor’s muscles went wild around Shiro’s knot, squeezing him harder in a wild, fast tempo. Shiro loosened his grip on Lotor’s chin.

“Oh. You like that thought.”

Lotor forcibly turned away, and there was the snap of ripped hairs from below their bodies. His ear was bright magenta again. Shiro thrust again — _and again_  — and then he was fucking Lotor so hard that they rolled over again, Lotor on his stomach and crying out into his hand, trying to muffle the sound. Shiro felt Lotor's thighs slide apart on the floor, making it easier for Shiro to get leverage. The knot kept him firmly in place, but the action was plenty effective as he jostled Lotor’s inner tissue with the force of his movements.

“You enjoy this?” he asked as he pulled Lotor to his knees. “Or was it the things I said? The nice, pretty things I whispered in your ear that filled a hole in your heart? The hole that raping slaves could never mend, no matter how kind you tried to be to them?”

Lotor’s hands were on Shiro’s hips, trying to get him to stop, but Shiro kept it up, determined to get an answer, determined to get his justice. Instead, he felt Lotor have another orgasm. His knot was starting to shrink and the sense of his own orgasmic euphoria was finally fading. He had stopped filling Lotor with come some time ago and hadn’t even noticed. The more he thrust, the more his dick started to slip out of place in small jerks and starts.

Lotor sobbed, loudly.

Shiro slowed to a stop, staring at the back of Lotor’s head.

Lotor’s rib cage convulsed again, expelling another wet sob.

Lotor was shaking and crying in earnest now, and Shiro could do nothing but watch, wishing they weren’t tied so that he could watch properly.

When Lotor didn’t stop crying, but tried to quiet himself, plastering both hands to his face and trying to hold his breath, Shiro straightened up and started working what remained of his knot out. With one last push of Lotor’s hips off of him, it came out with an obscene squelch and pop, covered in blood and come. He watched the strands of come connecting him to that twitching hole thin and Lotor’s rim slowly shrink itself closed.

A glob of bloody come squeezed out, half of it falling to the floor with a wet splat and half of it swinging onto Lotor’s thigh, leaving a messy trail. The trail widened as more come came squeezing out, running down Lotor’s leg in a viscous stream.

Shiro swallowed, turned on all over again, and rolled Lotor over onto his back.

He lay himself down on his side next to Lotor.

Trying to be patient, he watched Lotor for a while.

Lotor was calming down, still shaking but no longer breathing so wetly. Shiro reached over and pulled away one violet hand, then the other, Lotor allowing him to do it without a struggle. But as soon as Shiro could see Lotor’s face, Lotor turned away. Shiro came up on one elbow to follow, gripping Lotor’s jaw and turning it back.

Lotor’s face, blotched in color and wet, lip still trembling, was stony. His eyes were shut so gently, he might have been sleeping.

“Look at me.”

Lotor’s lip corners twitched, then he blinked and opened his eyes, wet lashes catching the light and sparkling.

Shiro watched Lotor’s eyes shift as he studied Shiro’s face. Cerulean irises, inky ultramarine pupils. Gorgeous. He wondered how damaged you had to be to enjoy being revenge raped, even if Shiro had been rather kind. And at that thought, new strength flooded through Shiro. If anyone aboard the castle was more damaged than he, it was this prince who flew halfway across the universe trying to escape his own father’s shoot-to-kill orders.

“Allura has more questions about the druids. Zarkon’s consumption of planets. The kind of magic being used for that.”

Lotor blinked, his mouth going small and pretty.

“If you play your cards right, cooperate more fully, the next time I knot you might be in a comfortable bed. Without a remote to coerce you into doing what you’re hungry for anyway.”

Lotor frowned and then sat up, staring off at the far wall.

Shiro followed him, scooping up some come, ribboned with blood, from the floor between Lotor’s legs. He stroked it through Lotor’s exquisite hair, just because he could. Just because he thought Lotor could stand to suffer a bit more debauching. He was just wondering if Lotor would notice when Lotor turned to watch, upper lip curling in revulsion.

“It doesn’t make you any less beautiful, don’t worry,” Shiro said, and immediately scooped more up. Lotor leaned away, pulling his hair to the other side, but Shiro slapped the mess onto Lotor’s face, freezing him in place.

Lotor stared back at him in horror as Shiro shifted closer and trailed his palm from Lotor’s cheek to his jaw, then pushed a thumb into his mouth. He felt the sharp teeth, found the slick tongue. Lotor’s face screwed up further and he gagged a little, trying to pull away but not biting down or pushing Shiro’s hand away. When Shiro pulled his thumb out to brush against his soft lips, Lotor scraped his tongue on his front teeth to clean it.

“That was _inside_ me.”

Shiro hummed, smiling. It might have come out a bit mischievous. “Yeah, I’m trying to put it _back_ inside you.”

Lotor gagged again.

Shiro leaned over and kissed him hard, pulling back to lick the come off his bottom lip and then pressing in hard again. His nose brushed the mess on Lotor’s face as he changed angles and he pressed in yet further, moaning.

Lotor wasn’t kissing back. When Shiro finally pulled away, Lotor was watching him in fascination. “What was that?”

Shiro blinked, and remembered for the first time that Lotor had never kissed him. Dozens of nights of rape and never one kiss. He kissed Lotor again, slow and deliberate. After a few passes, Lotor caught Shiro’s bottom lip with both of his, pulling lightly and watching Shiro’s face.

Shiro gave him another peck and pulled away, pleased.

Shifting to sit in Lotor’s lap, Lotor freezing, stiff with confusion, Shiro trailed his fingers through the come on Lotor’s face. Below them, Lotor’s fucked out hole made a sloppy noise that had Lotor drawing his shoulders up.

Shiro grinned and kissed him again.

He couldn’t quite believe it.

He’d expected for Lotor to be angry afterwards, or maybe just be quietly upset. He hadn’t expected him to _cry_. 

And he certainly hadn't expected Lotor to sit placidly, taking his cues from Shiro like an obedient pet, letting Shiro mess with his hair and face. To think he could break the prince so effectively with nothing but words of praise and a knot…

For a moment, he entertained thoughts of biology. Maybe Galra didn’t have a choice but to feel a certain way after being knotted. Certain hormones, instincts. Maybe they didn’t think twice about raping others because they expected the same response.

Shiro kissed Lotor again, unable to get enough of Lotor’s soft acceptance of it.

“I’m going to knot you again and again and again.”

Lotor went to say something, then bit it back, shrinking in on himself. He nodded instead, turning away, the last vestiges of his pride not letting him meet Shiro’s eyes.

He looked beautiful in profile, and Shiro told him as much.

A small smile twitched into life on Lotor’s face before being forcefully fizzled out.

Shiro pulled that beautiful hair again, tilting Lotor’s head back, eyes on the long neck that elegantly curved with it, showing off vulnerable skin without any resistance. Lotor closed his eyes with a hint of a whimper.

Justice was sweet.


End file.
